


The Stacy Special

by KeldvokWrites



Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar 2020, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas fic, F/F, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacy have agreed to share Christmas Eve together, but is something more in store?
Relationships: Gwen Stacy/Mary Jane Watson
Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036041
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	The Stacy Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dredfulhapiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dredfulhapiness/gifts).



“What about Peter? Don’t he and Aunt May go to Midnight Mass every year? You could’ve gone with them.”

Gwen felt her soul leave her body. “Ew.”

“Just saying,” Mary Jane said as she handed her plate to Gwen and sat down in the coffee-colored recliner, propping her feet up on the end table. “You could have done anything else.”

“Well, I don’t exactly see you going over to Harry’s either, MJ,” Gwen retorted as she scrubbed the dirty silverware in protest. “And why should I? I’d rather spend Christmas Eve with my best friend, making good food…”

She brandished a bottle of Eggnog from the fridge - “The Stacy Special” she had once bragged to an unimpressed Harry Osborn - and set it down on the coffee table near Mary Jane.

“...and getting plastered.”

MJ laughed, her cheeks turning red. She saw in her mind an image of Gwen in her frilly white sweater, stumbling around the house while Christmas Carols played in the background.

“Aren’t you going to have any?” MJ asked, a mischievous look on her face. “It’s yours, after all.”

Gwen looked at her, puzzled.  _ What was she getting at _ ?  _ Of course, she was going to.  _ She grabbed the bottle and comically took a long swig before setting it back down.

MJ smiled warmly. She pointed towards a streak of yellow on Gwen’s mouth. “You missed some.”

Gwen blushed with embarrassment. “Well I…”

MJ leaned towards her, pulled her close and gave her a gentle kiss.

“Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
